SoccerCamp's Little Perks
by Aya Madigen
Summary: It's little Dai's first time to Soccer Camp and he's mighty excited but as the final day approaches he soon feels it's not all it's cracked up to be. TaiDai Fluff


**Note:** It's my first TaiDai fic.. so go easy. xP  
I'm not sure if they're so IC, but whatcha gonna do? - and this is back like.. when they were really little-kids.. so there. >>;  
Also reviews are loved, since I'd really love to be able to write some half-decent fics, Thankies and enjoy!

* * *

**Soccer-Camp's Little Perks**

"You've gotta love Soccer Camp!" the slightly short red-head beamed staring out of the bus window, they were nearly there.

However, on receiving no reply from the older, and not to mention taller brunette seated beside him he could only do one thing; introduce himself of course, because a stranger is just a friend he hadn't met yet.

"Hi!" he chirped, eyes wide giving a sparkle of curiosity, "I'm Motomiya Daisuke, what's your name?" he might as well have been talking to himself for all the attention the other boy paid, instead he just chose to ignore the youngster and stare half-heartedly down the centre aisle of the bus.

"I said-" Daisuke began only to be cut off by the unhealthy screech of the breaks, "We're here?" he asked perking up almost instantly to look out of the window, it was true.

He was finally there after one of the most boring journeys of his life.. but it was all worth it.

Everyone filed off in the instructed 'orderly' manner which in turn made the group of children seem more like a disorderly rabble, of course, none of that mattered really; most of them just wanted to be off the 'so-called' road-worthy bus.

"We're here!" Daisuke squeaked staring in awe at the place, this camp-site he'd been waiting to come to practically all year. The other boys however didn't seem half as amazed as he was, the odd few seemed positively disappointed, but he knew this was just the beginning of was going to be the most memorable couple of weeks of his childhood - or at least he thought they would be.

Things ended up being rather boring.. and the days all seemed to blend and become the same, a soccer game here or there, a win or two for Dai's team, and of course a couple of loses just to balance things out, then they'd eat and most likely sit around the campfire at night telling stories or just crawl off to bed under their own steam.

The end of his time there rolled around considerably fast, something he wasn't too pleased about, because for all things had become quite dull and each day barely differed he still loved the place, no parents.. No Jun.

Just the thought of going back home when it seemed like he'd only stayed just a short while made him belt out a self-pitying sigh. Today was to be his last day here, and the thought saddened him. Not only had it come around so quick but he hadn't managed to make any new friends like he'd hoped; sure there were people he could

small-talk with, but nothing more.. infact the more he thought on it the more of a disappointment the trip had become, so being his usual optimistic self he forced the thoughts out of his head and put on a bright grin.

Sure, it was his last day, but there was no way he was gonna let _that_ get him down!

He played his best in the last soccer match, and enjoyed it all the more; of course with his new found happiness his team won.. that and the help of a slightly familiar and highly talented brunette, but of course it was mainly down to Daisuke and his positive mindset..

Though he had noticed something about the 'other' star of the game.. he still seemed just as distracted as he was on the bus before they'd got there, surely two weeks was enough to get over.. whatever it was..

Of course it wasn't something he wanted to ponder, surely whatever was making this boy so down would probably bring Dai right back down too so he dismissed it, grinning quite cheerfully as the scent of food finally wafted over from the recently lit campfire.

"Burgers?" he grunted, not really impressed by the choice of food for their last night, their last meal even.. well, next to breakfast - but that wasn't really a meal.. more of.. a snack?

Of course just because it wasn't extravagant didn't mean he wouldn't eat it, infact he had more than his fair share of burgers, and then some, but just making sure to leave room for the marshmallows that at least one of the camp counselors had promised to treat the boys to on their last night.. though it wasn't much of a treat when you were skilled at getting your own way, especially with gullible adults.

As usual everything went down a treat and he was left with a considerably larger belly at the end of the meal. Had he not put all his energy into enjoying the day he would've probably stayed up with the other boys to talk over their memories or.. listen to ghost stories.. but right about now all he really wanted to do was sleep, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to after listening to some of 'those' stories.

With a lengthy yawn he stumbled over to their cabin, crawling back into his bed for the last time, only to snuggle down warmly under the covers and remain wide awake for a good while in silence until.. he heard something.

"Daisuke.." a little voice called out from the bunk below his. He hadn't noticed anyone down there earlier; maybe.. it was haunted. He gulped loudly ducking his head under

the covers, "..Daisuke.." the voice repeated, "..I can't sleep.." the voice pleaded, and almost as soon as he'd ducked under the sheets he was peeking out once more.

"Who is it?" he asked, leaning over one side to look down to the bunk below, that boy from the bus, and the soccer game.. the one who looked so.. glum. Daisuke blinked hard a few times, slightly confused and annoyed. He'd introduced himself at the start of camp and this other boy had never even been polite enough to say hello and now, now he was talking to him so casually.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked, somewhat calmly considering how annoyed he was.

"I can't sleep.." the other boy whispered again, "..will you talk to me?" he pleaded, and though Daisuke was a little annoyed he couldn't help but pity the boy.

"Sure.." he sighed, throwing back his covers, "..but not in here.. or we'll wake everyone up.. then we'll be in trouble.." he noted out loud as he clambered unsteadily down from his bunk, pulling his clothes on again quite hastily, and clumsily.

His breath caught on the cool air forming little clouds of steam, something he found slightly amusing, and at the same time magical. Though he realized that it didn't really mean he was 'turning into a dragon' as Jun had told him a few years earlier.. but still, he could dream.

He glanced around through chocolate brown eyes finally catching sight of the campfire, it was still lit and there were a couple of boys and one of the camp counselors still huddled around it. He grinned broadly taking quite a large stride to get over there, just being out here was freezing and he was sure the campfire was as good a place as any.

He 'was' sure at least, until a rather strong hand grabbed at his arm holding him back, "Daisuke.. not there.."

"Why, it's warm over there!" he insisted struggling from the other boys grip, "..and why should I listen to you anyway? You weren't even nice enough to tell me your name.." he pouted, crossing his arms as though he was going to strop off though he merely turned away most likely awaiting an apology of the sorts.

"I didn't?" the brunette asked, tilting his head off to one side, "..I'm Yagami Taichi.. I thought I already told you.." he trailed off glancing around nervously.

"Well.. you didn't.." Daisuke added, trying to seem serious, though he couldn't help but feel a little less ignored once the other, Taichi, had explained himself. "So what's been bugging you?" he asked in his usual cheery tone, mentally kicking himself for dropping the mature front so soon.

"It's my little sister.." Taichi whispered looking up to Daisuke, his eyes seeming more saddened than ever, "..she's sick."

Daisuke frowned a little, slightly unsure as to why the older boy seemed so upset about his sister being ill, after all he was used to having a tyrant for the sister, one who was quite knowledgeable on the subject of black-mail in all it's forms.

"She'll get better!" Dai beamed, stuffing his hands into his pockets trying to keep out the cold.

"I know.. but.. I shouldn't be here, I should be with her." he muttered, kicking at the dirt with the toe of his shoe.

"You'd miss out on enjoying yourself just for your sister?" Daisuke blinked, indeed the whole aspect of Taichi's morals were foreign to him and it seemed the more detail Tai went into it seemed more and more like a joke.

"Of course I would." he snapped glaring at the younger red-head, "..she needs me.." he whispered with a faint sigh looking back to his shoes, Daisuke's eyes following mainly out of curiosity.. they had to be just a little interesting if he'd been staring at them so long.

But now wasn't the time to see entertaining shoes he noted to himself looking back up to the Taichi's face with sympathetic eyes, pulling out one hand from his pocket to reach slowly over grabbing at the older boys gently with a weak smile.

"She'll forgive you.." he nodded as Tai's eyes finally rose from his feet only to see the hand holding onto his, a small smile crossing over his lips as he looked back to Daisuke.

The morning rolled around quite quickly and in no time at all the boys were whisked back onto the same unstable bus that had brought them to their most recent 'home', but the events of the time that had passed at camp had barely dimmed in Daisuke's mind.

Only now the bus was rolling steadily down the road back to civilization he realized something, he really had had a wonderful time, he got to play his heart out at the best game ever for a whole two weeks, he got to eat all he wanted for the past two weeks.. and.. he got to meet one of the most admirable people he ever would in his entire life in the past two weeks.

Imagine what he could do with the rest of his life.. now there was something to be optimistic about, and just at the thought he grinned glancing away from his window to the person sat beside him, still holding his hand, his new idol.. or maybe more.. depending on how _you_ would look on it.


End file.
